


Purple Glitter Peep Toes

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: Magnus' Shoe Collection [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus' Shoe Collection, Minor Angst though, Mostly Fluff, Panties, With some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus attempts to Seduce Alexander, Chairman Meow just wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Glitter Peep Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the shoes: http://lgcdn.amiclubwear.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/h/shoes-booties-plsr7-wink-01gpurplegltr.jpg
> 
> I totally want these.

Alec was used to opening the door to the loft and seeing something strange. One does not date the High Warlock of Brooklyn and not see things. 

However, coming home to Magnus wearing purple glittery shoes and black lacy underwear that had a matching purple bow on the back. That was new.

Magnus hadn’t even realized he was there. The warlock was on the couch, laying on his stomach with those bright ass shoes up in the air swaying as the warlock kicked his legs back and forth. Mangus was resting his chin on his crossed arms and Chairman Meow was playing with a strand of his hair while Magnus laughed and cooed at the little cat.

It was honestly adorable.

After picking his jaw up off the floor Alec decided to alert his boyfriend to the fact he was there.

“Hey Mags.” The warlock jumped about a foot in the air startling chairman who went streaking across the room to hide under their bed. Magnus flushed and glanced down at his outfit, or lack thereof, before looking back up at Alec.

“A-Alexander, you’re back early.”

“It’s almost 7 Magnus.” The shadowhunter smiled before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss, which Magnus sat up to chase. “Couldn’t decide what to wear?” He teased.

“Well you know how it goes, you try to seduce your boyfriend but then the cat decides he wants attention and you forget to look at a clock.” Magnus tries to play it off but that blush is still raging hard.

“You know I’m already yours right, you don’t have to seduce me.” Alec sits on the coffee table across from the warlock and glides his hands up from the older man’s ankles to settle around Magnus’ calves, thumbs brushing over his knee caps.

“I know Alexander, I just wanted to do something nice. I know this week has been difficult for you.” Magnus laid one arm across his thighs and uses the other to prop up the side of his face. Alec smiled at Magnus’ pout.

“Just getting to see you makes any day better. I like these shoes though, they look nice with your skin color.” Magnus’ pout melted into a gentle smile and he leaned in to kiss Alec softly.

“You’re wonderful.” 

Alec orders pizza and they settle on the couch to watch tv for a bit. Magnus stays in his ‘outfit’ and kicks his legs into Alec’s lap, the shadowhunter has his arms resting across them occasionally running his fingers down the hairless skin. When they find they can’t stop yawning Magnus clicks off the tv and stretched his arms before leaning up to kiss Alec’s cheek. 

The younger man smiles and slides one arm under Magnus’ legs, the other around his back and lifts the warlock up to carry him to bed.

“If it were anyone but you doing this I’d probably be pissed.” Magnus muttered snuggling into Alec’s neck.

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter. Thank you for taking care of me.” _‘Because I know that’s all you want, you don’t see my shoe or clothing choices as effeminate. You’re not going to ever judge me for wearing heels and makeup.’_

Alec frowned at Magnus’ furrowed brow but said okay and kissed his temple. He set the warlock down on the edge of the bed and untied the shoes before taking them off and setting them aside. Magnus let his fingers drift from Alec’s hair to his cheek, what had he done to deserve such an amazing person?

Alec looked up at him for a moment before standing and moving to his side of the bed to undress.

“A-are yo-u going to sleep in those?” The boy stuttered flushing, it took Magnus a moment to realize he was referring to the panties.

“Why? Think you won’t be able to keep yourself from ravishing me if I do?" The warlock had rolled over to face Alec one arm tucked under his head, eyes lowered in his best ‘come hither’ look. Alec visibly gulped. But the shadowhunter valiantly stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed pulling the sheet up over them.

“Perhaps a little,” Alec brushed his fingers over Magnus’ cheek, “Are they comfortable?” 

Well, Magnus hadn’t been expecting that question.

“These ones are okay the lace isn’t as soft as say a satin pair but this is at least a pair for men so there’s a little more space than if these had been women's.” Alec’s fingers slid from his cheek down his shoulder and side to run along the edge of the panties, before running across his ass.

“They’re pretty.” Alec was bright red again, he was so cute.

“They are. Even if I hadn’t planned on keeping them on this long, unless you wanted to fuck me with them still on.” 

Alec groaned and buried his face against Magnus’ chest, cold nose just below his collarbone. But Magnus wasn’t done yet.

“Wasn’t sure if the shoes were staying or not either actually, I was a little worried about the glitter tearing up your back and shoulders as you were making me moan your name.” Magnus smirked as Alec shuddered against his chest, the shadowhunter was definitely hard now.

“I’m sure I would have been able to manage a few glitter induced scratches, for you.” Magnus mock glared at his adorable, stupidly wonderful shadowhunter.

“You just had to make it sappy didn’t you?” Alec smiled up at him, rolling his eyes the warlock threaded his fingers through dark hair and pulled Alec up so he could kiss his silly boyfriend. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus and pulled their bodies together enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Returning to the underwear Alec pushed his thumb underneath the hem and began to pull them down.

“I like the underwear better off but maybe next time keep the shoes on?” Magnus pulled back eyes flaring with mischief, he knew exactly what he would wear for his darling Alexander.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Things were just starting to get good when a thumping noise caught their attention. Pulling away from Alexander's lips, and what an effort that was, Magnus checked over the edge of the bed. Alec's grip on his thighs was the only thing that kept him from falling off the bed when he saw Chairman Meow, one of Magnus' shoes in his grip. The little cat was trying to chew on the heel while his back feet kicked at the loose laces, he was also now covered in purple glitter.

"Chairman!" The little cat darted away from Magnus and dove back under the bed. After checking that the shoes were okay he snapped them into his closet, where they honestly belonged, and turned back to his boyfriend... who now had purple glitter on him. Pointing to Magnus' pillow Magnus realized the cat had climbed up onto the bed from Alec's side and walked across his boyfriend's chest to curl up on Magnus' pillow, still covered in glitter.

Groaning Magnus flopped down on Alec's chest and sighed,

"I just wanted to get laid tonight, was that too much to ask for furball?" The cat began to lick his paws indifferently as Alec shook with laughter.

"Maybe in the morning?" The shadowhunter suggested nibbling the ends of Magnus' fingers, "I'll make breakfast and you can put your heels back on for a bit, make good on your earlier promise."

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage, for you." Alec beamed at him and Magnus couldn't find it within himself to even really be mad at the fact his cat, bed, boyfriend, and pillow were covered in purple glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
